Beyblade V Force
by konoha-kelly
Summary: The episodes of beyblade with my character Rena Hiwatari, Kai's twin and Katarin (Kt) Kon, Ray's twin. Added fun and laughter to the episodes with the girls on the team.
1. Shot Down In Flames

BEYBLADE V FORCE- EPISODE ONE - SHOT DOWN IN FLAMES!  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day. A kestrel soared high in the sky over Bay  
City. Ah, here we are. Tyson's house. And what a surprise. Tyson is still  
in bed. Slumped out over his bed, snoring loudly, he rolls over and falls  
flat on his face on the floor. Sitting on the floor, Tyson rubs his head  
from the bang he'd received from the fall. Turning, he looks at the clock.  
"Agh! I'm late for school!" he shouts, scrambling madly to his feet and  
running out of his bedroom. The front door opens and Tyson runs out,  
pulling on his backpack as he goes. "Don't worry, Grampa! I'm up!" Tyson  
yells as he runs down the garden path. Grampa Granger appears out of  
nowhere and swings his kendo stick at Tyson who turns to see it coming.  
"Agh!"  
"Let's get it on!" Grampa yells, slashing down towards Tyson. "Oh yeah! I'm  
the man!" he says with a smile. "Tyson, you're late for school." Flipping  
his baseball hat in the air, Tyson catches it. "Huh? If you're going to  
dedicate yourself to school, you gotta be on time." Grampa said, as Tyson  
puts his hat on. Suddenly, a cracking is heard as Grampa's precious Bonsai  
trees split. Grampa had missed Tyson and hit the Bonsai trees instead.  
"Agh! My Bonsai! Agh!" Grampa cries, dancing on the spot. Tyson turns,  
smiling and waves to Grampa.  
"See ya! Ha ha ha ha!" Tyson runs off laughing.  
"Hey, come back here!" Grampa yells, shaking his fist in the air. He turns  
back to the trees. "Don't worry, little bros. I'll save you." Tyson starts  
running down the street towards the school. Panting hard, he runs up the  
hill. He stops and turns round, looking at the view of the city.  
"Sorry, Grampa. But hey, I AM the world champion beyblader."  
At school, a bunch of Kenny and Tyson's classmates were crowding round  
Kenny, all talking over each other.  
"And to think, Tyson won the thing." One of the boys said in awe. "Oh, man  
that's SO sweet!" Another boy playfully stuck his elbow into the other  
boy's side.  
"Yeah, it was awesome." The second boy agreed. "I've never seen anything  
like it. Was it as fun as it looked, Chief?" Kenny looked up from his  
laptop.  
"I was too busy to have much of a chance to watch." Smiled Kenny.  
"How could you watch with your hands over your eyes?" Said Dizzi.  
"Hey Kenny, do you think there's a chance Tyson will sign my beyblade when  
he gets to school?" The second boy asked.  
"Maybe you should ask Kenny for an autograph." Suggested Dizzi. "He's the  
brains behind the brawn."  
"Yeah!" the crowd around Kenny agreed. Kenny looked round at them. Laughing  
nervously, Kenny looked down and blushed. / The past year.has been a long  
road / thought Kenny. / From backyard beystadiums all the way up to the  
world championships in Moscow. Tyson and his crew had done it all. A lot  
changed too. From the Bladebreakers breaking up to Max working with his Mom  
in the Beyblade Research Lab. And Ray? He went back home and returned to  
the roots of the game. Now he's teaching kids how to play. Kt meanwhile,  
opted to stay in Russia for a while to do some travelling. And there's Kai.  
Ever since our victory.well.he just kind of disappeared and no ones heard  
from him, not even his sister, Rena. And Rena? She stayed right here in Bay  
City living with Tyson and his Grampa, though she doesn't go to our school.  
She goes to Bay City Academy, a posh Prep School. She doesn't really like  
it there, but she decided that she wanted the best education had to offer  
her. Oh and Tyson.he's late for school /  
Panting, Tyson ran past a bakery, but you know what happens when he does  
that don't you? He just has to back track and buy something. "The breakfast  
of athletes." He said, with a mouthful of pastry.  
Kenny sighs.  
"Hey Chief."  
Kenny turned towards the voice.  
"Did you see this poster for the tournament sponsored by Zodie's  
Supermarket this weekend? I'm stoked to see Tyson back in action." The  
first boy said.  
"Yeah, right. Let's hope he just show's up for school first." replied  
Kenny.  
Panting, Tyson ran up the stairs towards his classroom. "Gotta hurry, gotta  
hurry." With a big breath he opened the classroom door. Everyone turns to  
him with a gasp. "What? The teacher's not even here yet?" Doing a little  
dance, he clapped his hands over his head. "Yes! Looks like no detention  
for the Ty-miester."  
"It's always nice to see your smiling face in class, Tyson." smiled the  
teacher as Tyson walked by her. Tyson stopped dead in his tracks.  
"On no, what are you doing here?" Tyson said, turning to face her. He  
dropped his head down with a sigh. Kenny sighed and looked down in  
exasperation.  
"Hey Tyson, did your dumb dog eat your alarm clock again?" a boy called  
from his seat with a laugh.  
"It's the late great world champion!" another boy called from a few desks  
away from the first boy. The girl sitting next to the first boy turned to  
face the front of the class with a stony glare on her face.  
"Alright, settle down." The teacher said, smiling as Tyson laughed  
nervously and went to sit down at his own desk. "That's enough kids. It's  
not like it's never happened before." Tyson slipped off his backpack and  
sat down.  
"What's up, Tyson?" Kenny asked. "This is the third time you've been late  
this week. You sleep in again? You realise the tournament starts today."  
Tyson laughed and playfully slapped Kenny on the back.  
"There's nothing to worry about, buddy." Tyson said with a smile. "It's  
just a local competition. It'll be a piece of cake winning it because after  
all, I am the world champion beyblader."  
"Gee, I'm sure glad it hasn't gone to your head or anything." Kenny said.  
"Excuse me, Tyson, but if you hadn't noticed, you're in class." The teacher  
said from the front. Tyson stood up.  
"I'm really sorry. You carry on Miss Kincaid. Oh, and you're doing an  
excellent job." Tyson said, sitting down again with a smile.  
"Well, I'm glad you approve, Tyson. Now can we continue?" she said with a  
smile. "Turn to page 58 in your science books." Tyson smiled.  
"Right." Tyson opened his bag and saw only his beyblade and shooter. "Oh!  
Oh man, I left my books at home!" he jumped up. Kenny stared at him in  
shock as the rest of the class laughed. They began to chant, "Tyson! Tyson!  
Tyson!"  
"Class, please." Miss Kincaid said, trying to get them to calm down. "Would  
everyone just settle down?" A girl suddenly slapped her hands down on her  
desk with an angry growl. The class turned to her.  
"Yes, Hillary?" Miss Kincaid asked, nervously. "What is it?"  
"I am so tired of this, Miss Kincaid." She said. "Almost every day this  
week, Tyson has come in late and then disrupted the whole class. How are we  
supposed to learn anything?"  
"Yes, you do bring up a good point." Miss Kincaid smiled nervously.  
"Maybe I'm the only one who cares around here, but I'm sick of this. It's  
totally annoying and it's got to stop." Hillary snapped.  
"Mind keeping your voice down?" Miss Kincaid asked, pulling the book she is  
holding, up to hide her face a little. Hillary turned towards Tyson with a  
glare.  
"Ever since Tyson won that stupid bey thing he's become a real jerk!" she  
faced front again. "If he wants to play games then why doesn't he stay at  
home?" Tyson glared from the back of the class.  
"Boy, who died and made Hillary queen?" he muttered to himself.  
"As class rep, may I make a suggestion?" Hillary faced Tyson, hands on her  
hips. "Seeing as Tyson has no regards for fellow students, I think he  
should be punished by being made to clean up our classroom every day after  
school for the one week."  
"What? Are you kidding?" exclaimed Tyson.  
"Why that's an excellent suggestion." Smiled Miss Kincaid. "All in favour  
say aye." The class started chanting, "clean the class! Clean the class!  
Clean the class!"  
"No, please guys, stop. You're not helping!" Tyson said, waving his arms  
wildly at them.  
"Well, the class has spoken." smirked Hillary. "Looks like you'll be busy  
for the next week."  
"Hey, wait a second! You guys can't do this to me!" Tyson said. "I'm  
entered in the tournament."  
"It looks like we'll be spending some quality time together." smiled Miss  
Kincaid.  
"No fair!" whined Tyson.  
"Now that that's settled, I think it's time we get back to our school  
work." Hillary smiled, sitting down again.  
"Man this really stinks." muttered Tyson as Kenny groaned beside him.  
"Oh great! What else can go wrong?" Kenny moaned, resting his head on his  
science book.  
"Ah, time for a little 'me' time." Sighed Grampa. Grampa was laying down  
for a rest in the dojo. Suddenly he heard someone whisper, "I'm right  
outside the door." Grampa got up and peeked out of the window. His eyes  
scanned the yard. A man wearing a black suit and shades peered around the  
front entrance of Tyson's house.  
"I'm right inside the door." The suited man said this time after looking to  
see if anyone was around.  
"Hmm." Grampa was suspicious. "Potential new student." With some shouts,  
Grampa started training with his kendo stick again. The suited man peered  
around the front door of Tyson's house and smiled. There was no one around.  
He took out what looked like a camcorder. A black van was sitting outside.  
Another black suited man was inside, watching where his friend was going  
inside the house. The camcorder was showing the second suited man around  
Tyson's house. The man with the camcorder peered into Tyson's bedroom and  
walked in. He took out the camcorder again and focused it on the bookshelf.  
It was full of videos.  
"Huh, they're just cartoon videos." Said the man outside in the van. Grampa  
was still training out in the dojo. He turned around.  
"Hey, you! Are you going to start up? What's the deal?" Grampa opened the  
door. "Yo homeboys, talk to the old dog!" No one was there. Grampa ran out  
to the street. "Huh? What's going on?" He sank to his knees. "Come on dude,  
I'll give you something if you join!"  
Back at the school, school was over.  
"Come on, Chief. Let's go." Tyson said, waiting while Kenny was putting his  
stuff away.  
"All set bud." replied Kenny, and they started off.  
"Hang on, Tyson." came a girl's voice. Tyson and Kenny turned around.  
Hillary was stood there, hands on her hips.  
"Hillary." Tyson said with a grumble. He started praying to her. "Oh  
princess, please, I humbly ask how may I serve you today? Oh great  
goddess."  
"Very funny. You have a class to clean." she replied, head held high. Tyson  
clapped his hands together.  
"Please, let me leave early just this once." he begged.  
"I just may consider it, if later on you pay me back somehow." She said  
with a smile.  
"Huh?" Tyson stood, staring at her.  
"Er, maybe I'll just let you two work this thing out. I just remembered I  
have a report, see ya!" Kenny called, as he ran out of the classroom.  
"Where are you going?" Tyson said, as he ran out.  
"I've got a present for you." Hillary said, holding out a sweeping brush.  
"Alright already, I'll clean up this stinking classroom." Tyson said,  
snatching the brush off of Hillary.  
The black van that was at Tyson's house stopped outside of a shop and  
looked at the poster advertising the tournament.  
"Special guest, Tyson. The world champ." someone said. The two suited men  
laughed nastily. Meanwhile on the roof of the supermarket was a huge tent  
like thing in which the tournament would be held.  
"This is going to be great." smiled Kenny.  
"Hey, Chief!" Someone called over the crowd. Kenny peered over and managed  
to see Rena heading his way.  
"Hey, Rena. How was school?" Kenny asked his friend.  
"Boring. Didn't even have time to change before I came here. Where's  
Tyson?" Rena asked, looking round for her old childhood friend.  
"He's not here yet." sighed Kenny.  
"Well, he'd better hurry up or he might miss the tournament." Rena said,  
crossing her arms.  
"Yeah." agreed Kenny.  
A beyblade battle was already going on in the arena. A couple of young boys  
were playing on some little machine. They pressed them together and  
something happened.  
"Six wins and only two losses. Boy, that's not too shabby for a rookie."  
The boy who won said to the loser.  
"Woah! Way cool tracking devices!" exclaimed Kenny. "I think."  
"Ah Kenny. Rena." Kenny and Rena turned round and saw Mr Dickinson walking  
over to them.  
"Mr Dickinson. What a surprise." Kenny said with a smile.  
"Hi Mr D." Rena said, uncrossing her arms to greet the BBA head.  
"I wasn't expecting you here." Kenny said.  
"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." smiled Mr Dickinson. "Especially  
since I heard that Tyson is the featured attraction."  
"That's another story." sighed Kenny. "But what's that gadget everyone's  
using?"  
"Oh yes. A Beyblade Battle Analyser." Mr Dickinson said, sliding his  
glasses further up his nose.  
"Battle Analyser?" Kenny wondered.  
"It's new this year and comes in four fruit flavoured colours." smiled Mr  
Dickinson. "I had the BBA design it for me. It's designed to calculate the  
beyblade's endurance. And it can even store stats like a particular blades  
wins and losses. It's going to be all the rage this year. It has an  
extremely powerful CPU and it can interface with other battle analysers to  
swap information."  
"Wow." nodded Kenny.  
"Perhaps you should get one for yourself Kenny." smiled Rena, nudging Kenny  
in the side. The crowd suddenly cheered and Kenny, Rena and Mr Dickinson  
looked up.  
"Ah, I see he's won another battle." said Mr Dickinson, looking at a boy  
who was laughing because he won his match.  
"Who?" Kenny and Rena asked automatically.  
"His name is Tanner Connor. He's a new beyblader in the neighbourhood. I've  
had my eye on him for some time. And I've got a feeling that he'll make it  
into the finals to meet Tyson." explained Mr Dickinson. "Mark my words. If  
he continues to progress like this he could be great."  
"Come on. Let's watch him battle." Kenny said, as the three of them walked  
down to the beystadium.  
"Let it rip!" cried Tanner as he launched his grey and red beyblade. "All  
right! Get him!" the two blades continued to smash and crash into each  
other.  
/ Boy this kid is good / thought Kenny. / He's aggressive but he doesn't  
leave any opening for his opponent to attack. His launch was flawless. If  
Tanner makes it to the finals, Tyson is going to have his hands full /  
"Oh man I can't believe this." sighed Tyson as he leaned on the handle of  
the sweeping brush and stared out of the window. "The number one beyblader  
in the world reduced to being a janitor. I bet the tournament is half over  
by now." he sighs.  
"Did anyone say take a break?" came Hillary's voice.  
"Yeah, yeah." muttered Tyson. "How's this? Is it good enough for the wicked  
witch of the 8th grade?"  
"You think you're real funny don't you?" Hillary said, going over to a desk  
and sitting on it. "Well, for your information Tyson, your not. And  
everyone knows it."  
"Yeah right." Tyson muttered under his breath. "I forgot. Your the comedian  
here." Tyson suddenly made a face and doubled over in pain, clutching his  
stomach. Hillary began to look a little worried. "Owww.my appendix is  
acting up again."  
"Oh nice try." sneered Hillary. "You don't even know what an appendix is."  
"It's my liver." groaned Tyson, falling to the floor in more pain. "OWW  
it's definitely my liver!"  
"It's your brain and it doesn't work." said Hillary, turning her head away  
from Tyson. Oh and keep it up, Tyson. Because you're not leaving until your  
work is done." Tyson keeps on groaning in pain. Hillary opens an eye and  
turns back towards Tyson again.  
"I can't stand the pain!" cried Tyson.  
"Tyson? Are you really.in pain?" asked Hillary, looking worried again.  
"It's spreading to my lumbago." whimpered Tyson. Hillary got off the desk  
and walked over to Tyson.  
"Oh no." said Hillary.  
"Don't touch me!" cried Tyson. "Go.get Miss Kincaid. Hurry!" Hillary ran  
to the door and opened and ran off down the hallway calling for Miss  
Kincaid.  
"Heh heh heh." Tyson laughed quietly.  
"Welcome everyone to the first annual beyblade tournament brought to you by  
your friendly hosts Zodie's Supermarket, where the prices are as low as we  
want them. I'm your host." man gets cut off by some bad feedback which  
makes everyone cover their ears. "As I was saying, I'm your host for the  
afternoon. And I'm your friendly Zodie's store manager." More feedback from  
the microphone causes everyone to put their hands over their ears again.  
The manager has his own finger in his ear, looks at the microphone and  
starts talking again. "Right now, let's get this tournament underway." The  
crowd starts applauding until the feedback started up again.  
"Boy, looks like Tyson's going to miss the tournament." Kenny said, then  
wincing as the feedback comes again. "Hey buddy, do you mind not doing that  
anymore?" The two black suited men are looking around the crowd until the  
feedback which causes them to put their hands over their ears. The manager  
moves the microphone around still causing some major feedback. He tapped  
it, smiled and tossed it into the air like a baton and caught it.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" he called. "Get ready as Zodie's Supermarket now  
opens 24 hours for your shopping convenience proudly presents the semi  
final battle of this tournament. The winner of the round will meet, the  
world champion in the final fight to the finish and remember, shop at  
Zodie's supermarket." The crowd started cheering and applauding. "And now  
without further ado, it's time to meet our warriors. First up with a 6-0  
tournament record, please put your hands together and give a warm Zodie's  
welcome to Tanner Connor!" Tanner started walking to the dish smiling. The  
crowd started cheering, "Tanner! Tanner! Tanner!"  
"And his opponent who is a late entry, calls himself the magician of  
mystery, the king of cunning, the real deal in the loyal Zodie's  
supermarket club card frequent shopper, I give you.Mr X!" The crowd started  
applauding again. A guy wearing a black cape appeared. Chief gasps in  
surprise.  
/ Who.who is that hooded figure? / Kenny thought.  
"This is starting to get creepy." The first suited man said.  
"All right gentlemen." The manager started talking again. "Battle  
positions!" Mr X and Tanner stepped up to the dish.  
"You're going down chump!" Tanner called confidently. Mr X just stared at  
him. "Huh?" Tanner looked a little scared, then growled.  
"All right gentlemen, you know the rules. Whoever wins automatically  
advances to the final round." The manager said. "Are you ready? 3.2.1.let  
it rip!" Tanner launched his beyblade into the beystadium. Mr X then  
launched his black, yellow and red beyblade. Mr X's beyblade glowed a funny  
red colour. The two blades circled each other and then hit, making a huge  
white light fill the stadium and a huge gust of wind blew around the dish.  
Suddenly, Tanner's beyblade flew in the air and broke apart.  
"Oh, my goodness! Mr X has just shattered Tanner's beyblade into dust!" the  
manager said. Mr X's beyblade was still spinning in the dish.  
"You toasted my favourite beyblade." Tanner said, sinking to his knees.  
"That was incredible." said Mr Dickinson. The crowd looked shocked. Mr X's  
blade spun round the outside of the dish and jumped into Mr X's hand. Mr X  
then turned around and walked away.  
"That was the most exciting battle ever!" said the manager. "And according  
to the judges from Zodie's supermarket, no rules were broken. That means we  
have determined our two contestants for the final round. Coming up later  
today it's the battle of the century as Mr X tries to defeat the reigning  
world beyblade champion, Tyson. Oh, and remember to tell your moms and dads  
the shop is open. For everyday low prices and everything in stock."  
"He's late!" said Kenny, pacing outside. "I just knew this was going to  
happen."  
"Oh, come on, Kenny. You know that Tyson is always late for anything and  
everything." said Rena, crossing her arms and watching Kenny pace the car  
park.  
"Chief! Rena!" a voice called. Tyson came running over to them, panting  
hard.  
"What took you so long?" Kenny asked. "They're looking for you."  
"Hey, don't get mad at me after you jammed out." Tyson said. "Besides, you  
wouldn't believe what I did to get out of there."  
"What did you do?" asked Rena.  
"No!" cried Hillary as she saw what Tyson drew on the black board. He drew  
a picture of Hillary stomping on some kids. Miss Kincaid was laughing. "I  
have had it with that creep! When I get my hands on Tyson, he'll clean  
every single toilet with a toothbrush!"  
"He really is a good artist." laughed Miss Kincaid, as Hillary shook with  
rage.  
"Excuse me?" snapped Hillary.  
"You can't be serious?" said Kenny. "You realise you'll be in detention  
forever?" Tyson folded his arms as Rena just laughed.  
"Ah, who cares." said Tyson. "I was just so sick of hearing her whining I  
just had to make a break for it. So, tell me. Who am I up against? Is the  
kid a good beyblader?"  
"There's something you should know." said Kenny.  
"Tyson! You're here!" someone called. Tyson, Kenny and Rena turned towards  
the voice.  
"Hey, what's up?" smiled Tyson at the manager.  
"I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." said the manager. "Come  
on, would you hurry up? The natives are getting restless."  
"All right, I'm coming." Tyson said, walking towards the arena.  
"Tyson!" called Kenny after him. 


	2. AN

Author Note  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting but the next update won't be for another week. Hopefully it should be finished for the 27th September. You may have noticed that I didn't quite finish the first episode but I guarantee I will put that in. I was just trying to find out how you put your fanfic on the site. For those of you that haven't figured it out, my character is Rena Hiwatari, twin sister of Kai and Katarin (Kt) Kon is Ray's twin sister. She goes out with Kai and I go out with Ray so paws off! Rena has long dark blue hair (like the back of Kai's) and the same mahogany brown eyes. She has known Tyson since childhood so he is her longest and closet friend, although he gets on her nerves most of the time. Her bit beast is a Triceratops dinosaur called Driceratops who is a lightning type with attacks called Celestial Thunder, Thunder Strike, Shockwave and Oliver's little move called the Earthshake. Kt has long dark brown hair and aqua eyes, sort of like Ozuma and the Saint Shields have. Her bit beast is a dragon called Drakonite. Sorry but I can't tell you it's attacks but I can tell you it's an ice type bit beast. Rena started going out with Ray at the beginning of the American tournament for those who want to know. And Kt and Kai? Again, I don't know, but I will find out. But Kai and Kt didn't like each other at first. It was more like hate at first sight rather than love at first sight. Anyway, gotta go, it's getting late and I haven't slept properly since Tuesday. Bye. 


End file.
